urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gretchen
Background Ever since she was a teenager, Gretchen has been an active member of the “Don’t touch my tree” association to stop deforestation and campaign against the devastating impact of multinationals. But as the non-violent approach hasn’t really worked out, she's now joining the Roots and is all set to fight. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 4*. *Her base damage is 5, but becomes 7 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with other members of Roots. *Her ability gives you two life back each round after you've won with her. *The maximum for her ability is 10, which is high. *Her ability makes her a good bluff against your opponent. *The clan bonus cancels an opposing card's bonus, which makes fights easier. Disadvantages *Her ability is useless in the later rounds. *She is a 4*, so she takes up room in your deck. *She has competition from the other 4* in Roots. Strategy & Tactics Using *Use her early in the game to make her ability very useful *You can use some pillz on her and if you won you can take advantage of her heal *Or you can bluff with her because it would be hard for your opponent if she won the round Countering *Use some Attack/Power manipulation against her and the chances of winning against her increases *Use Damage Reducers (DR) against her to weaken her damage *You can also use other Roots or GHEIST to stop her ability *One effective counter against her is Bristone which makes her an ordinary 7 Power, 2 Damage 4* Trivia *Her artwork seems to be based off of Daphne Blake from the popular cartoon series, Scooby-Doo. Card Artwork ROOTS GRETCHEN N1 STD.png|'Level 1'|linktext=2 Power and 1 Damage Ability at Level 4 ROOTS GRETCHEN N2 STD.png|'Level 2'|linktext=3 power and 2 Damage Ability at Level 4 ROOTS GRETCHEN N3 STD.png|'Level 3'|linktext=6 Power and 4 Damage Ability at Level 4 ROOTS GRETCHEN N4 STD.png|'Level 4'|linktext=7 Power and 5 Damage '''Heal 2, Max. 10 Full Artwork 294025_2471234577761_1872187098_n.jpg|Level 1 DEVIANTART_ROOTS_GRETCHEN_N2.jpg|Level 2 DEVIANTART_ROOTS_GRETCHEN_N3.jpg|Level 3 294025 2471234657763 1706397680 n.jpg|Level 4 Physical Appearance Gretchen is a simply minded young maiden with the passion for plants. She has a long wavy strawberry blond-red hair with a clay yellow bandana. Her eyes are amber, slightly quite yellowish. She has magenta colored lip. She wears a pair of round gold earrings, a necklace of black 'beads' on her neck and belt lines and a bunch of gilded bracelets at both her wrists. Her attire and outfit changes every level. In her Level 1 mode, Gretchen shows her loving side of plants, which is the peculiar bonsai-like plant on a pot. On her right arm, she has a bandage of cloth, neither known for fashion or simply has wounds. She wears a striped amaranth pink with black and stil de grain yellow camisole. A seemingly long and a bit baggy beige 'yoga pants and wears a white tabi with a yellow filp flop. In her Level 2 mode, Gretchen shows her protective side. She loses the bandage on her right and wears a bracelet to her left arm, she wears a black stripe and lavender pink camisole that seems quite bit like a halterneck. In her Level 3 mode, Gretchen expresses her over-protectiveness about the plants. She chain herself onto a tree with some thick metal chain. At he bandana, Gretchen tied onto it a braid of beads. Now, she wears a black tank. At her right arm(again) she wears the same bracelet. She loses her tabi and now has anklets on both her ankles. In her Level 4(last) mode. Gretchen wields upon the tree destroyers a large big sturdy-looking wooden(tree) claymore and looking way furious. She wears a similar looking stripes form her first samisole, but now in a form of a tube top. She has a 'belt' of rings and beads on her waist. She now wear a very large, baggy beige pants with pumpkin(color) larger vertical stripes by each sides.